Misadventures with the Oakenshield Company
by Faerietopia
Summary: The original story that I wrote for DeviantArt is x Reader segments with each of the Oakenshield company members. I have adapted them to comply with Fanfiction rules, and gave reader a name. Here I am putting them together as chapters of the same story because they are related. All characters (except for Wyenne) are (c) of JRR Tolkien.
1. Prologue: An Introduction of Sorts

**Prologue: An Introduction of Sorts - Gandalf**

"The dawn will take you all!" Chanted Gandalf as he hit his staff against a rock under his feet, splitting it in two, and the sun rays of dawn burned the skin of the three trolls. They coiled in pain and shielded their faces from the light, turning into stone.

All the dwarves cheered enthusiastically, while the halfling stared at the stone trolls astonished. The leader smiled towards Gandalf. Soon enough, the dwarves began to free themselves from sacks and the turning kabob. A girl that came with Gandalf looked at her surroundings, unfamiliar with the place as she walked in with Gandalf, who brought her with him. That's when the leader of the company approached, addressing the wizard...

"I thought we lost you. Where did you go if I may ask?" he asked.  
"To look ahead" Responded Gandalf.  
"And what brought you back?" Asked the leader.  
"Looking behind" Replied Gandalf, "In fact, I was missing the company whether you believe it or not!"

The leader nodded to him with a light smirk. That's when his eyes met the girl's for the first time, "And who is this lass that accompanies you?" He asked, sizing her up and down with a stern gaze, as in trying to learn her worth with just a glance. It made her uncomfortable.

"Oh, allow me to introduce the 15th member of your company. Her name is Wyenne, and her purpose you will know with time. Whyenne, this is the leader of the company. His name is Thorin Oakenshield." Responded Gandalf with a triumphant mischief in his old and wise eyes.

Thorin parted his lips and widened his eyes with disbelief, pacing back and shaking his head slowly while glaring at Gandalf, "Is this some kind of joke? Nobody informed me that there would be a 15th member, and even less that it would be a lass! Gandalf, I am the leader of this company and nobody becomes part of it without my authorization, and you know this!" Thorin was visibly irritated, making her feel small and like a burden.

Gandalf grew silent, staring back at Thorin with angry eyes, he was about to lose his temper. "If I say that Whyenne is a member of your company, then a member she is!" The surroundings darkened in a scary way while Gandalf spoke his unquestionable statement, making her curl and shrug her shoulders with fear. She would have sworn he stretched to an abnormal height. She even gulped, looking sideways elusively and then back at him. The wizard regained his composure and the surroundings changed back to normal. Thorin's blue eyes were wide and the rest of his face was blank like he had seen a ghost. Gandalf then looked at the stone trolls, wondering why they were so far from home in these parts of the land. He engaged with Thorin in a conversation about Trolls, while the girl looked around and saw the rest of the company. She were severely uncomfortable among so many males, all of them almost as tall as her, if not shorter. She was 5'1 in height.

The conversation ended soon, and Thorin passed her by hurriedly to meet with the others, not even giving her a glance. It was like she was invisible to him. Wyenne turned her head to Gandalf, questioning him with her eyes. The wizard made a gesture with his face and waved his hand as in letting her know to not mind Thorin much, "His first reaction is always like that, but it will pass. I can assure you will not be more secure in your entire life. Just give him time." Whispered Gandalf smiling at her. Somehow, it did not comfort her much. It meant she still had to earn the Dwarf's trust. Not a minute passed when a really short man with hairy bare feet and short curly brown hair arrived, smiling at the wizard.

"Bilbo Bagins!" Said Gandalf with a smile.  
"Dear Gandalf!" Responded Bilbo as they fused in an embrace.  
"Wyenne, allow me to introduce Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. He is a halfling and our company burglar. I believe the two of you will get along nicely!" Insisted Gandalf.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Wyenne!" Said the Hobbit, shaking her hand vigorously, "At least I will no longer be the only non dwarf in this company!" His smile was wide, he seemed to her a very sympathetic character.  
"Um.. can I have my hand back?" She asked with a wide smile.  
"Oh sorry, sure! I tend to be quite enthusiastic." Said Bilbo.  
"That's not a bad thing. Thank you for the warm welcoming." She whispered to him with a wink, making him blush deeply.

All of them entered a cave. She stood outside talking to the halfling, who was quite friendly towards her. All of them came out with either treasures, or swords. Gandalf handed what seemed to the girl like a long dagger to Bilbo, saying it was just his size. That's when Thorin gathered all of his dwarfsmen for an announcement,

"Lads, we have a new member in our company. Allow me to introduce Wyenne. Do not ask me what she is proficient at, I guess we will learn it along the journey. I do not want any troubles with her. Understood?" That last sentence he said while glaring particularly at the youngest dwarves of the company, who made elbows to one another and gulped, composing themselves before the leader.  
"Understood, uncle..." Said the blonde one.  
Gandalf leaned towards the girl to whisper in her ear, "Those are Fili and Kili, his nephews. They are always up to a bit of mischief. Keep an eye on them." He recommended. She nodded to his advice.  
"Let's move on, we still have a lot to walk!" Ordered Thorin, glaring at Gandalf after introducing Wyenne to the rest of the company. He was certainly not a happy camper, but what choice did he have?

That day she learned no one says no to Gandalf, not even the most stubborn dwarf.


	2. Chapter 1: Warrior Boot Camp - Dwalin

**Chapter 1:** **Warrior Boot Camp - Dwalin**

"Rest, all of you. Tomorrow will be an intense day for everyone. If we expect to succeed in our quest, we have to be in shape" said Thorin Oakenshield, whose word is law and no one dares question his authority. He nodded to Dwalin, who returned the nod, as he chose his corner to sleep, always apart from the rest. Wyenne began to whisper to Bilbo, who was just as clueless as herself,

"What exactly does he mean by being in shape?" asked Wyenne.  
"I have no idea" replied Bilbo equally whispering. "but if all this long walk is not enough of an exercise, then I do not know what it is."  
"Indeed, I feel my legs are swelling" said Wyenne to Bilbo.  
"Lads, it is best if you save your energies by sleeping, instead of talking. Leave your worries aside." said Balin, who overheard the two of them whispering.  
Wyenne blushed and then asked shyly, "I do not know what a dwarf training is like, should I worry?"  
"Not really, you will be fine I promise. Now rest, lass." replied Balin to ease her down.

With that explanation, which did not convince her at all (but what choice did she have?), she began to unfold her sleep mat to put it in place and lie on it. Her dark brown eyes scanned the entire company, who seemed to be very normal and calm about it. So she thought maybe she was over worrying and maybe Balin was right. Or perhaps they were used to this and more, and therefore it's not that big of a concern for the dwarves. Or perhaps their pride would not let them project weakness? She shook her head, deciding to shoo away all reasoning and thoughts that were troubling her mind. She turned around and faced Bilbo, who was also unable to sleep. Right when Wyenne was about to start a conversation of sorts, she felt intensely observed. She turned her head and there was Dwalin, glaring as usual from his sleeping spot. Wyenne gulped and decided to do as she was told.

The long walk had her completely exhausted, so it was not hard at all for her to doze off into slumber land shortly after...

The chirping of birds and the rays of sunlight hitting Wyenne's face announced the night was over. She turned away from the sunlight in hopes to prolong her slumber a bit more. That's when she remembered in her subconscious the training. Wyenne opened her eyes abruptly to realize there was nobody around her, other than Bilbo soundly asleep with his hand in a tight grip against his chest. She wondered where did the rest of the company go and why the two of them were not told. She began to fold her sleep mat hurriedly and pack it. She was going to wake Bilbo, when Thorin appeared on scene, walking in and sitting on a boulder with his blue eyes fixed on the distance, engaged in deep thought and smoking his pipe. Wyenne hesitated for a moment, but curiosity was killing her. So she approached Thorin with questions,

"Thorin?" She asked in a shy way.  
"Yes, Wyenne?" he replied, his blue eyes fixed on hers.  
"Where did the rest of the company go?" She wondered.  
"They are training. They started early at dawn. Should not be long for them to return." answered Thorin extremely relaxed.  
Wyenne was confused as to why she and Bilbo were left out. Perhaps they were considered weaklings? The sole thought of it offended her, but she said nothing. Instead, she returned to her corner, watching Bilbo waking up and stretching.

In fact, it wasn't long before the coughing noise of more than one dwarf was heard nearby. Some of them were taking deep breaths with difficulty. Others were coughing violently. And all of them were drenched from head to toe. Kili dropped near Wyenne, coughing louder and exaggerating his deep breathing while his brown eyes looked at her, maybe hoping that her female instincts would make her want to comfort him and make it better. Wyenne knew exactly what he was up to and it amused her, rolling her eyes at him. Fili approached shortly after, equally coughing, but not as dramatized as his brother. Water drops were all over the floor from their soaking wet hairs.

"Whatever happened to all of you?" was her expression of clueless doubt. Fili gestured with his hand as in asking for a break to breath before he could answer her question. All of them were like that. All but Dwalin, who walked in, completely dry and glaring at them all like they were meaningless. He then approached Thorin, pronouncing a certain cold set of words...

"They failed the water test, Thorin. All of them!" said Dwalin.  
"What a shame, I expected better from some of them." responded Thorin, while staring at his nephews.

Kili then stopped dramatizing his breathing difficulty and composed in hopes to impress his uncle a little.

"Water test?" asked Wyenne, looking at Bilbo, who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head in a gesture of 'I have no idea'.  
"You.. don't.. want.. to know.. " responded Fili, still struggling to breathe.

Wyenne grew annoyed because no one would answer her question. So she went straight to the source and asked him directly, "Dwalin? What is this water test you speak of?" He smirked while keeping a stern gaze and did not respond. It irritated her deeply. First, she was left out. And then none of them would clarify her doubt. Wyenne felt like she was not part of the company at all. Or even worse, that she was not worthy of being told of the dwarf affairs.  
"Come on, tell me. Am I not part of the company?"  
Thorin smirked at her, "Wyenne, be glad you were not in the training. Perhaps I am underestimating you. Who knows if you would have passed better than my nephews". Both Fili and Kili felt humiliated that their uncle would think a girl could be stronger than them.

Although his words amused her, they did not change the fact that her question remained unanswered. So she brought it back, insisting. This time, she was visibly irritated. Dwalin softened his gaze towards Wyenne, amused at her reaction.  
"You really want to know what the water test is? Follow me then, Wyenne" said Dwalin, leading the way.

She looked back at Balin, who nodded silently at her. Bofur rose his thick eyebrows, worried that she would be made to go through the water test, while Kili hung his head in shame. The sole thought that she would do better than him was hurting his ego.  
"Can I go too?" asked Bilbo.  
"No, you stay. I need someone to assist this shameful lot of weaklings" said Thorin.  
With that said, Wyenne followed Dwalin away from the company and into the woods.

They had a long walk through grassy plains, mossy boulders, fir trees... and then the sound of a waterfall was heard nearby. A cold breeze caressed Wyenne's face, making her smile. The scent of fresh flora invaded her nostrils, but Dwalin kept walking.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.  
"Almost" he said. All of a sudden, he stopped. He grabbed his axe and assumed the defense position.  
"what is it?" She asked.  
"Shhh.. I heard something." he whispered.  
Wyenne tried to be in tune with her hearing sense in order to find out what Dwalin was hearing. But all she could hear was running water and birds chirping. She felt lesser for not being able to hear what he heard. Dwalin turned his head left and right, then gestured Wyenne with his hand to follow him. He leaded her into a cave, "Stay here, I'll be back" whispered Dwalin, leaving the cave.

By then, she was totally confused. She thought maybe it was Orcs, but their foul smell would give them away. That's when she thought maybe the 'water test' has begun. Curiosity was messing up her mind, so she sneaked outside carefully to know what was going on. All of a sudden, Wyenne was dragged into the cave, making her gasp loudly. She was pinned against one of the walls and kissed gently. When she was released, she realized it was Dwalin who kissed her. Very annoyed, she asked with anger, "What was that about? What does this have to do with the water test?"

Dwalin laughed, "Nothing. I just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you." He left laughing and headed back to join the rest of the company. Wyenne was dumbfounded. "Come on, you don't want to stay here all by yourself!" said Dwalin laughing still.

At that moment, Wyenne learned her question would never be answered.


	3. Chapter 2: Say What? - Bifur

**Chapter 2: Say What? - Bifur**

"I know I have not earned their trust yet, but is this constant doubting me really necessary?" Said Wyenne to Bilbo, who seemed the only one that understood her.  
"Oh trust me, it will only get worse before it gets better. I have been there before" replied Bilbo.  
"Thanks, somehow that's not helpful at all. Oh well!" She said with frustration.

While everybody else gathered around the fire, minding their own business, Wyenne's stomach growled at her. The scent of stew beckoned her to where Bombur was, stirring the kettle contents and adding some seasoning. Wyenne smiled at Bombur in hopes to establish some conversation. But he purposely ignored her. When he was cooking, the surroundings did not exist to him, and that included social interaction.

"Food is not ready yet, Wyenne. You have to wait like everybody else!" said Bofur, knowing his fat brother all too well.

Wyenne sighed and sat at a boulder next to Ori, who was knitting a pair of new mittens for the journey. All of a sudden, she saw the Durin brothers returning to the encampment, giving the elbow to each other and giggling like school lads. They murmured to the other suspiciously, which made Wyenne somewhat aware of them both. Kili wrapped his arm around her shoulders shamelessly with an ear to ear smile,  
"I see you still have trouble socializing!" Wyenne removed his arm from her shoulders, as she did not invite him to be THAT close, aside of the fact that he had a reputation that preceded him.  
"Hmm.. I know what you are up to.." she said to Kili, when Fili intervened,  
"Do you? What a shame, we were going to help you adapt. I guess you will do just fine by yourself. Come on, Kili!"

Bilbo saw their little game and gestured to try and warn Wyenne against their pranks. But Dwalin distracted him with a question. So she ran after the brothers, who were leaving her side,  
"Wait! You said you want to help me adapt? How so?" She asked them.  
"Indeed. What you are experiencing is what we dwarves call _Rukhsul_" said Kili.  
"Roo.. what?" asked Wyenne.  
"_Rukhsul_ yes, that's the correct term for the stage you are going through. But it's not permanent" added Fili.  
"What does that mean" She said, feeling lesser for being so ignorant of their terms.  
"I could tell you, but I am sure I will confuse you more than you already are" said Fili.  
"Oh yes, Fili is really bad at explaining things. I would rather ask Bifur if I was you" said Kili.  
"But... are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.  
"Come on, don't be shy. This is the perfect chance to break the ice. You can do it!" responded Fili.  
"But make sure you only say the word. Just that. Remember, _Rukhsul_ that's all" added Kili.

With that said, Wyenne walked straight to Bifur, who was playing with a wooden eagle he carved. She felt observed. Her instincts told her something did not feel right. So she looked back to the brothers, who waved their hands dismissively in an encouraging gesture.

"Well, what can go wrong? I lose nothing by trying" She thought to herself.

There he was, sitting on a boulder while entertained playing with his wooden eagle. The piece of orc axe angrily engraved in his forehead gave Wyenne the chills, making her wonder if it affected his reasoning somehow, which made her a bit insecure. She took a deep breath, released it slowly and armed herself with courage. She tapped Bifur's shoulder twice. He turned to her and, although he established eye contact with her, it felt like he was gazing through her, and not at her. Wyenne smiled at him and proudly said, "_Rukhsul_".

Bifur's eyes widened. He growled loudly at her, wielding his carving knife at the level of his eyes, and clenching his teeth in a menacing way. He was going to stab her for sure. Wyenne screamed, running away from Bifur, who chased her all over the place, while giving his war cry, "_Khazâd ai-mênu! Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" Wyenne passed the brothers by, screaming with terror. They laughed mercilessly.

She passed trees, rocks, clearings... finally she felt exhausted, a sign that she was totally out of shape, regardless of the endless walks with the company. She took a break to breathe, inhaling and exhaling totally tired, with her hands to her knees. suddenly a branch broke on the ground behind her. When she turned to look back, a yelling scared the life out of her...  
"_RUKHSUL? RUKHSUL? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" It was Bifur obviously offended, but Wyenne could not understand why. And what was so bad about that word it made him want to kill her. There was no way out. Her screams were heard all over the place as Bifur chased her back to the encampment.

Wyenne stopped running when she crashed against Dwalin by accident, tackling him to the ground.  
"What the..." Yelled Dwalin at the top of his lungs.  
"He.. he.. wants to.. to.. kill me!" She stuttered completely out of breath with a hysteric attack. The war cries of Bifur caught the attention of Thorin, who came to see what was going on. Thorin yelled something in Khuzdul to Bifur to make him stop. Thankfully that worked.  
"I know Bifur well enough to know he doesn't react like this out of nothing. What did you tell him?" asked Thorin. His blue eyes staring inquisitively at Wyenne.  
"I.. I .told him _Rukhsul_. I .. just.. wanted ttt..to know, what tt. that means" She explained.  
"_Rukhsul_, eh? There is no way you could know such a Khuzdul insult. I know the source. They will have to hear me" said Thorin as he headed to his nephews.

In fact, they were giggling mockingly at Wyenne, laughing out loud and giving each other the elbow with mischief. Their fun was abruptly interrupted by the booming voice of Thorin behind them, "_Rukhsul_, eh? You think that's funny?"  
"It was Fili's idea, uncle!" said Kili wide eyed and trembling.  
"What? You nasty little cheat! How dare you?" yelled Fili to his brother.  
Thorin glared at them both, hands to his waist and tapping impatiently. The brothers finally lowered their heads in shame,  
"we didn't mean anything by it" said Kili.  
"No you didn't, you almost got Wyenne killed!" said Thorin inquisitively. Then he yelled at them both, "_ishkh khakfe andu null, bundushathur!_"  
They both widened their eyes, silent as graves. The rest of the dwarves roared with mocking laughter, even Bifur laughed. Wyenne raised an eyebrow.

When Thorin finished reprimanding his nephews, he returned to her.  
"They will not prank you again. You have my word." said Thorin.  
"What did you tell them?" asked Wyenne.  
They all exchanged glances with the corner of their eyes, because they believed the set of words Thorin used were not appropriate to be heard by a lady.

Thorin blushed, scratching the back of his head, "Um.. maybe you should ask Bifur..." he said and left before Wyenne could ask him furthermore.

No way she would ask Bifur again after he gave her a run for her life. And last time she asked something to Dwalin, he kissed her. So she looked around to the rest of the dwarves. One by one they exchanged stares with embarrassment, rose up and left her side.

At that moment, Wyenne learned it was not wise to meddle in the affairs of dwarves.


	4. Chapter 3: More Stew, Please - Bombur

**Chapter 3: More Stew Please - Bombur**

"Meal is ready!" announced Bofur, who had the honor of cooking this time.  
"You all heard Bofur. Line up to eat!" ordered Thorin.

The first in line was Bombur, as usual. One by one, they sat around the camp fire to eat, after being served. Bombur practically swallowed his stew and came for more.

"Sorry Bombur, you had enough already" said Bofur, who was making sure everybody had their portion of stew, which was not much. He then turned to Bilbo with two bowls, "Give these to the lads, please" he said.

Bilbo passed Wyenne by, headed to the Durin Princes, while she sat around the camp fire to enjoy her meal with the rest of the company.

The first sip of her spoonful burned her tongue, so she decided to let it cool a bit before trying again. Dori noticed it, so he approached to her with a teapot and a little cup, "May I tempt you with some mint tea? It is good to ease food burns, Wyenne."  
She smiled at him for his kindness, "Why thank you!" and accepted his offer.

Dori poured some of his tea to Wyenne's cup, when she heard a plop sound, followed by some giggling. She was already suspicious of Fili and Kili. She looked but saw nothing.

"Oh well!" She thought, resuming her tea sipping. Around five minutes took her to finish it. The stew should be cool enough to eat now. Wyenne took her bowl, ready to start eating, when she felt intensely observed. It was really creeping her out, so her dark brown eyes looked around to see where that stare came from. It did not come from Dwalin, even tho he is infamous for glaring. Besides, his gaze is not one she would like to encounter. After being kissed by him once, Wyenne decided to avoid him as much as she could. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to resume eating, when a disgusting sound grossed her out right next to her. It was Bombur licking his lips while eyeing her bowl of stew.

Wyenne turned from him, trying to ignore his lack of manners, which were severely annoying. Shew was about to spoon her stew, when she felt observed again. This time Bombur was right in front of her.  
"Could you please let me have my meal alone?" She said to Bombur, in hopes that he would get the message.

A funny hooting sound distracted her for two seconds. Wyenne looked back, but saw nothing. When she turned to resume eating, she found the fat fingers of Bombur stuck into her bowl. Must add that there was no water nearby to wash hands and dwarves sense of hygiene is almost unexistant. Especially wanderer ones. Just as quick, he began to suck those fingers that were stuck in her stew, making disgusting slurp sounds.

"BOMBUR?" She yelled at him. "GAH! This is outrageous! I think I lost appetite... " She said, abandoning the gathering and her bowl with them.

Just as Wyenne rose up to leave, Bombur grabbed her bowl with both hands, raising it to his mouth and stuffing the stew down his throat like it was a pint of ale. Totally grossed out, she watched how Bombur wiped his lips off with the back of his hand, burping loudly right after. There was remnants of food all over his sleeve, both recent and old. It made Wyenne want to throw up. Wyenne shook her head in disbelief, turning her back, when she heard that funny hooting again. But this time it sounded more like a suspicious uh-oh.

"That's no owl for sure" She thought.  
Just like she suspected, it came from Fili and Kili. Wyenne glared at them, knowing they were up to something. When all of a sudden, Bombur broke in a mad coughing fit. He was choking for sure. His face turned red.

"Oh no!" Said Wyenne, and ran to aid the fat dwarf. With no second thoughts, she wrapped her arms around his immense anatomy from behind, placing her hands in the form of fists between his floating ribs, making pushing motions upwards to make him release whatever was choking him. Fili and Kili approached, silent as graves and looking at each other with the corner of their eyes. The rest of the dwarves surrounded Wyenne and Bombur, concerned about him and wondering what she was doing to him. It took her several attempts, since he was too fat and her arms were too thin. But finally she succeeded. Bombur coughed out a piece of spice Wyenne immediately recognized as a red hot pepper. Just as she bent to pick it up from the floor, Bombur began to vomit in her direction. But since she was bent, the substance soaked Fili and Kili instead.

Wyenne rose up indignantly, "Just what was this thing doing in my stew?" She demanded from the Durin brothers, when she saw them both gagging and bathed in a viscous pink substance that smelled bad. Bombur burped right after, feeling better. There was silence for about two seconds. The rest of the dwarves looked at the Princes with astonishment before roaring with uncontrollable laughter. A few mocking snorts escaped Wyenne. It was pointless to demand explanations, when they got their prank reversed to them. Thorin approached his nephews, while smoking his pipe and with a wide grin of mockery. One of the few times Thorin was ever seen smiling, and it was a pleasant view.

"I guess that gives a whole new meaning to the term _Smelly Dwarves_" said Thorin teasingly, laughing at them both. That was a side of the dwarf king Wyenne did not know, and it amused her.  
"UNCLE?" Exclaimed Kili, severely annoyed.  
"It's even worse than that, brother. There is not a single stream nearby. We will have to walk a lot to find one!" said Fili, sighing with resignation.  
"Then you better hurry up to get clean. Unless you want to breathe vomit scent all night..." ordered Thorin.

None of them would dare protest to the direct orders of their uncle. Especially since they were warned to not prank Wyenne, after Bifur gave her a run for her life. She still held grudges about that prank. As the lads headed out to find anything they could wash themselves at, they pushed each other, bickering in the distance about which of them was to blame. The more they bickered, the louder the other dwarves laughed. That made up for an interesting evening.

Wyenne learned that day the dwarves were not that hard to deal with, once she got used to them.


	5. Chapter 4: For The Sake of Art - Ori

**Chapter 4: For The Sake of Art - Ori**

"Was this your plan all along?" protested Thorin, when he realized Gandalf leaded them to Rivendell. He wanted nothing to do with the elves, but Gandalf didn't care. They argued for a moment while the rest of the company kept walking into that magnificent place. It was certainly a breath taking view, with beautiful architecture. The first thing that got Wyenne's sight was the waterfalls, followed up by the elven ornaments of the place. It had an ethereal aura about it.

Lord Elrond did not take long to arrive with the rest of his mounted guards. All of the company was surrounded by horses in no time. Gandalf did all the talking and everybody was allowed in to join the elves for dinner. The entrancing instrumental music enamored Wyenne's ears as she entered, while the dwarves were disgusted. Thorin disappeared from sight, along with Gandalf and Lord Elrond, while the rest of the company was accommodated by a short improvised table. Wyenne sat by Ori, who was very entertained making rapid traces on his journal. It picked her curiosity...

"What is that you are doing?" She asked Ori.  
"Oh, I am documenting everything I see!" he responded.  
"Can I take a look at it?" She said, not meaning to sound invasive.  
"Yes, here take it!" said Ori very friendly, unlike the rest of the dwarves that seemed quite elusive of her.

Wyenne took Ori's journal in her hand and began to turn those pages... The writings she could not understand because they were written in Khuzdul, their main language. The perfectly iconic shapes got her attention, even when she could not understand a word. But what caught her eye the most, was the uncanny illustrations of all the things she has faced along the journey; wargs, eagles, trolls... She were even surprised that Ori drew Bifur giving her a run for her life.

"These drawings are exquisite! Oh dear, you even drew me running away from Bifur?" Said Wyenne in disbelief. Ori began to laugh...  
"Yes, it was hilarious!" he continued to laugh, snorting between gasps.  
"And you draw everything you see?" She said.  
"Almost everything. I want to have a story to tell when I return. But the things I have seen are incredible. No one will believe me unless I show them." responded Ori.

Wyenne continued to turn the pages, stopping by a particular drawing; It was a parody of Thorin visibly angry and cursing as usual. It made her laugh so loudly, the rest of the dwarves turned to her. Ori took his journal off her hands abruptly.

"I think that's enough" he said with embarrassment.

Right then, the dinner was brought by a crowd of elves. Kili rubbed his hands together eagerly, "About time! I am already famished" he said, as his food bowl was placed in front of him. Wyenne saw his kiddie grin erase when he noticed it was all lettuces and vegetables. He leaned his face against his hand, placing the elbow on the table and eating with displeasure. Dwalin had a similar reaction, grabbing a handful of his bowl and lifting it to look inside, "Where's the meat?" he protested. Beside Wyenne, Dori was trying to get Ori to eat.  
"Try it Ori, just one mouthful!" said Dori.  
"I don't like green food!" responded Ori, shaking his head to the sides in refusal.

Only then, Thorin arrived with Gandalf and Elrond, sitting at another table. Wyenne's eyes followed the leader of the company silently, to the point that she totally missed why the rest of the dwarves began to roar with laughter at Kili. Ori was giggling and snorting like a young lad, extracting his journal again to draw the moment. That's when Wyenne realized what happened. She saw the illustration in progress of Kili hitting on a male elf. She covered her mouth to suppress a loud laugh, it was her time to mock Kili. He deserved it after all the pranks he did to her in compliance with his brother.

All of a sudden, Bofur rose up on a smaller tabletop to sing his drunken songs at the top of his lungs. It was impossible to ignore him.  
"Wyenne, are you going to eat this?" asked Ori.  
"I don't think so. Why?" She said.  
"Just watch!" said Ori, carelessly digging his mitten hand into her plate to grab a handful of lettuce, tossing it at Bofur.

Wyenne opened her eyes widely. It wasn't long before the rest of the company followed suit and found a new use for their meals. The food fight took place between laughs and giggles. The elves were not amused at all and Gandalf was ashamed. Wyenne shrugged her shoulders and did like the rest of them. Her aim hit Fili across the table and directly on the face. He rose up from his seat, glaring at her. He grabbed a handful of mashed potato and launched it at Wyenne, but she ducked right in time and he hit Kili in the face instead. Ori laughed so hard he turned red. Kili grabbed his desert to launch back at Fili, but he hit the breast of an elf statue instead, only inches from Lindir's face.

For the first time, Wyenne saw Thorin smiling... at HER. He nodded with approval, which made her feel like she was part of the company at last. She smiled widely back at him. The shameful actions of the company no longer mattered to her because she was daydreaming in cloud 9.

That day Wyenne learned it was not hard to mingle with the... children.


	6. Chapter 5: Misunderstood - Oin

**Chapter 5: Misunderstood - Oin**

Ever since that moment, when Thorin smiled at Wyenne for the first time in Rivendell, she has not been able to think straight. She seems clumsy in everything she does, and even Bilbo noticed. During one of the company's long walks, Wyenne bumped into Dwalin, who was walking in front of her.

"This is the third time you bump into me during the last hour. Mind your steps Wyenne!" said Dwalin, glaring at her.  
"Sorry!" She said, flushing a deep red and looking down.  
"You better!" said the tactless Dwalin, making a point to intimidate her. He turned again to resume his pacing, hiding a smirk as he fondly remembered when he tricked her into a kiss.

Bilbo decided to reach Wyenne, running a little to keep up with each long stride of hers, which was worth 3 steps of his...  
"Wyenne, the pathway is wide enough for five of us to walk side by side at once. Are you alright?" He whispered to her with concern.  
"Um.. yes, I am perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" She responded, in a failed attempt to hide the fact that she walked on clouds.  
"I beg to differ. You sigh all the time, you seem constantly distracted and delayed. If I didn't know better, I would say you are in love." He whispered right away.  
"You think so?" _Oh no, he did not say it!_ She thought to herself, but he did. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

A lump formed in Wyenne's throat, which she gulped deeply. She composed herself immediately, but Bilbo gave her THE knowing stare quite indiscreetly. She wished for him to let go, but obviously he would not.

"So, which one of all these dumb heads is him?" Said Bilbo indiscreetly.  
"Um.. Have you gone mad? Quit those crazy ideas from your mind!" She said, turning all shades of red, which made her dark brown eyes more noticeable. Even when everything about her said otherwise, she was not willing to give in.  
"Certainly someone is crazy here, and it is not me!" He said, shaking his head and leaving her to her thoughts.

Wyenne sighed with exasperation, trying to calm down before everybody else would notice. Fili realized how close she and Bilbo were getting as of late. He could not help to notice how Wyenne blushed every time Bilbo spoke to her, and he jumped to the wrong conclusions. Fili gave Kili the elbow, engaging with him in a mumbling and giggling while both of them looked at her. They composed, playing innocent every time she looked back at them. But as soon as she resumed her pacing, the murmuring and giggling at her expense continued. She was growing slowly irritated at them both.

So distracted Wyenne was with their imprudent stupidity that she failed to see the sharp rock ahead, losing balance as her legs got tangled on it clumsily, and she fell face flat to the ground, followed by a loud scream when her bags sat on her back. The rock was no taller than a foot, but it had sharp edges, with which she injured one of her legs. The wound was superficial but it was bleeding profusely. The brothers stopped laughing, for they knew it was their fault Wyenne got hurt. Bilbo came running to her aid. His hurry added more to the assumptions the boys already had about them. Thorin heard Wyenne scream and stopped the rest of the company.

"Everybody halt! What's wrong?" said Thorin.  
"Wyenne is wounded!" screamed Bilbo all hysterical.  
"How did this happen?" asked Thorin. Both his nephews were silent as graves, gulping.  
"She bumped against a rock!" confirmed Bofur.  
Thorin sighed, "We will not be able to advance much. Everybody get ready to camp here. Oin, I guess you have work to do..." he said, dropping his bags and walking away from the crowd to smoke his pipe.

Wyenne's eyes followed him until he disappeared from sight and she became visibly sad, a sadness that was easily concealed with the pain of her wound. While the rest of the dwarves unpacked their sleep mats and started a camp fire to keep warm, Oin sat by Wyenne...

"Let me check that wound of yours, Wyenne" he said. She allowed him. Oin lifted her leg, kneading with his fat fingers gently to detect if there was broken bones, "Does it hurt when I do this?" he asked. Wyenne shook her head. "Then that is a good sign. All I have to do is stop the bleeding and clean the dust off to prevent an infection." He said.  
"Will I be able to walk?" She asked.  
"Talk? Sure, I am willing to listen." said Oin, wearing his ear trumpet.  
"Um.. no no, I mean.. Oh never mind... " She sighed, looking down.  
"Lass, the rock you bumped against was impossible not to see. What keeps you so distracted?" Asked Oin, as he applied some salve to her wound.

Wyenne was about to speak when she heard the giggles on the background. She lifted her sight and saw Fili and Kili speaking to Ori, who covered his mouth with surprise. It did not take him long to spread the rumor. Each of the dwarves opened their eyes wide, followed up by mischievous smirks as the mumbling continued. All of a sudden, Bofur spoke up...  
"Someone is in looove!" he said loudly.  
"_Bundushathur! _heh heh!_"_ exclaimed Bifur, laughing. Everybody was looking at Wyenne.  
"Eh.. have you all lost your mind? I'm not in love!" she said indignantly, giving herself away because nobody mentioned her name.  
"Ooo, that explains it, Wyenne. Who is it?" asked Oin with a smile while binding her wound.  
"Do not come to any conclusions. There is none of it!" She stated.  
"Oh.. The hobbit! Has he proposed you yet?" Asked Oin, with a wide grin, adjusting his ear trumpet.  
"What?! No no, this is all a big misunderstanding! Hey!" She exclaimed in disbelief.  
"He proposed on Friday, lads!" said Oin out loud for all to hear, giving a thumb up.

Everybody else wolf whistled, they went "ooo" in unison. Wyenne face palmed with resignation.  
"Bilbo has a girlfriend!" said Kili teasingly.  
Bilbo opened his mouth wide, "Um.. this, this is not, not funny! Wyenne and I are just, just friends!"  
"Come on, I have seen her blush every time you speak to her!" Teased Fili.  
Wyenne glared at Bilbo, "Thank you so much! Excuse me!" She said indignantly, limping away from the mocking crowd.

No matter how much she tried to fix the mess, it would only get worse. That evening she learned silence was her best remark.


	7. Chapter 6: Just a Word - Thorin

**Chapter 6: Just a Word - Thorin**

"I cannot afford more delays. Is she good to go?" asked Thorin impatiently to Oin.  
"Oh, she is fine. It was merely a scratch. That lass is very clumsy if you ask me" said Oin.

That's all Wyenne could overhear of their conversation, which they took somewhere else. It was early in the morning and none of the others was around, except for her and Bilbo as usual. Wyenne thought it was maybe another training. However, the little bit of the conversation she overheard had her nervous. Bilbo came closer to her to speak...

"Wyenne, I feel responsible for what happened, and I'm.. I'm sorry. How is your leg? " said Bilbo.  
"I'll be fine, thanks for asking." She said coldly.  
"Look, I had no idea they would twist everything, alright?" said Bilbo a bit mortified with her coldness.  
"But you were quite indiscreet by insisting. Now they think we have something going on." She said.  
"Right, I messed up. But do you realize we are the only non dwarves in the company? You are the only person I can speak to. Again, I'm sorry." said Bilbo with honesty.  
"What's done cannot be undone. Just give me time, I will get over it." Said Wyenne, turning her back on him to avoid more misunderstandings.

It wasn't long before Oin arrived, "Bilbo, come with me. I need your help to find some herbs." He said. Bilbo rose from beside Wyenne to go with Oin, looking back at her with sadness as they left. She felt relieved because the last thing she needed was peer pressure. Again she sighed, just to be startled with the totally unexpected booming voice of the company leader behind her.  
"Wyenne, I would like a word or two with you." Said Thorin.

Usually that phrase means somebody is in trouble. Of all people, it had to be precisely HIM. Wyenne turned around slowly, eyes wide open and gulping. She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. She was paler than normal, with butterflies in her stomach.  
"Sh.. sh.. sure, w..w.. where to?" She stuttered.  
"Right here. The others are doing tasks that will take them long. So it is just the two of us." Said Thorin with his eyes fixed on hers in an unreadable serious expression.  
"Right.." Said Wyenne softly. Thorin sat by her, sensing her tension. There was absolute silence for 10 seconds, the longest ever. Her eyes were cast down, unable to return his stare. And then he began to speak.  
"What is this I hear that you and our Burglar have something going on?" He asked right away.  
"You too?!" Said Wyenne in utter disbelief, "This is all a big misunderstanding! I can assure you there is absolutely nothing between us other than friendship. Your healer can't hear well and he understands everything wrong!" She was indignant while explaining herself.

"I know this for a fact. This is why I came to ask you directly." Said Thorin calmly.  
"Well, now you know." Was Wyenne's elusive response.  
"However, there is more to it..." he continued, "Ever since Rivendell, everybody has noticed you act strangely; You are always late and heavily distracted, which leads me to believe the rumors to be true. Also, I have yet to see why are you such a _great asset_ to the company, according to Gandalf." He said, raising an eyebrow at Wyenne.  
"Um... please, just give me time to prove myself to you. As far as the rumors go, I can assure you they are not true. Bilbo has nothing to do with my delays. Please take my word on this, it's.. um.. it's .. not him..." She said, feeling like she walked on eggshells, as if the slightest misplaced word could be used against her.

"Wyenne, you say it's not Bilbo. Then who is it?" Thorin asked with an air of no nonsense. She raised her head to look at him in the eye, but failing to sustain his stare for long. His blue eyes were staring intensely at her, as if they could see through her. Being unable to read his intense expression that made her so vulnerable, caused her to almost faint. She looked away, sighing. "I.. I.. need to breathe..." is all she could say. Wyenne wanted to run away at that very moment. But instead, she rose up losing balance as she did. Thorin rose to help her up, catching her when she slid clumsily forward into his arms in such a way her eyes were fixed into his, at just inches from his face.

What Wyenne saw really disturbed her; His eyes projected emptiness and a long engraved sadness, while hers told him everything he needed to know without a word. The moment seemed endless, none of them dared move. His stare softened into a gaze and his lips parted slightly. He nearly closed the distance between them, but he closed his eyes suddenly instead...  
"Curse you, Gandalf! I understand now..." He whispered gently, helping her incorporate.  
Once she was secure, he turned away, as if refraining from something. Wyenne's eyes questioned him, what did he mean by that? She had a lump in her throat. Shyly, she reached for him with her hand, placing it gently on his back...  
"Thorin?" She whispered softly.  
"The others will arrive soon. We can discuss this some other time when I am less tired, Wyenne." He whispered, without turning to her. He seemed troubled with no desire to explain himself. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked away.

Wyenne saw him sit at a boulder, smoking his pipe and gazing at the horizon. It wasn't long before she heard the Durin brothers protesting heavily nearby.  
"What does uncle need so many pine cones and stones for?" asked Kili.  
"Bless my beard if I know, I am yet to figure out these sticks!" responded Fili, complaining heavily.  
Along with them, the others arrived. Each with ridiculous things that Thorin requested. When the last of the company members arrived, Thorin rose from his boulder, giving instructions of leaving all the requested things they brought and packing their belongings to continue the journey. The older ones were used to Thorin's incomprehensible behaviors, so they did not complain.

"You cannot be serious, uncle!" protested Fili.  
"One day, you will be a king and you will understand. Now, let's go!" Said Thorin.  
"Is this another one of your obedience tests? This is ridiculous!" groaned Kili, dropping his stones and pine cones angrily.  
"Lads, let's just pack and go!" said Balin, with no further explanations. Everybody folded their bed mats and picked up their belongings, ready to go.  
Thorin addressed Wyenne, "Can you walk?" he asked.  
"Yes" She answered.  
"Good, let's keep moving" Ordered Thorin, as he passed her by with a slight smirk.

Wyenne realized the so called tasks were assigned with no real purpose other than to make them delay. She blushed, shaking her head and smiling widely, as she came to the conclusion he just wanted to be alone with her. The boys complained all along. They were visibly annoyed. The more they complained, the more Wyenne chuckled, which helped her conceal the reason behind her elusive smile. Simultaneously, Thorin was humming merrily, walking way ahead from the rest.

That day Wyenne learned some things that were best left unsaid, would flourish eventually.


	8. Chapter 7: It's the Beard - Gloin

**Chapter 7: It's the Beard - Gloin**

"Seriously? I was told that dwarves spring from holes in the ground because there is no dwarf women." Said Wyenne, finally socializing with the rest of the company. All of them were sitting inside of a cave, taking one of their meals.  
"Oh there is, but you do not see many of them" explained Balin.  
"I can see that. This company, for example; I am the only woman here, and I am not even a dwarf" She said.  
"I can understand your reasoning, Wyenne. But I assure you our race mates quite well, even though it is not often." said Thorin, slightly smirking.  
"Although some make me almost support your theory of springing from holes in the ground..." Said Dwalin while glaring at the Durin brothers.

Ori began to laugh, snorting loudly at Dwalin's remarks. Kili narrowed his eyes, not amused at all.  
"Hey, that was not nice! We have a mother!" protested Fili.  
"Yes, and a very mouthy one. Which makes me glad I left her behind at the blue mountains." responded Thorin, knowing his sister all too well.  
"Uncle?!" Said Kili annoyed.  
"Laddie, if there is a woman that can drive anyone nuts, that's your mother for sure. I am afraid I have to agree with Thorin on this one." confirmed Balin.

The older dwarves roared with laughter, while Wyenne remained thoughtful. For what else could she do? There was no way to formulate an opinion about someone she has never known.  
"Hmm... I have never seen a dwarf woman. What do they look like?" She said.  
"You see Bombur back there? Something like that, without the mustache." said Bofur.  
Wyenne raised both eyebrows, still unable to visualize one. The sole thought of Bombur as a woman was highly disturbing. Her gesture of disgust spoke louder than words.

"Oh, you are only confusing Wyenne. Do not listen to this jester..." said Dori, "Our women are beautiful. In fact, I can prove it."  
Dori walked straight to Gloin, who was sitting away from the crowd counting and regrouping his coins by size and value.  
"Hey Gloin, show Wyenne your locket." he said.  
"What for? That's private!" groaned Gloin.  
"She has never seen a dwarf woman and you are the only one of us that has a portrait" insisted Dori.

Gloin was visibly annoyed. He did not enjoy sharing, "Can't you see I am a bit busy here?" he said.  
"Oh come on, all you ever do is count those coins. Don't be so anti social and show Wyenne a real beauty of our race!" said Dori, pulling Gloin by the arm.  
"Well, if you put it that way..." responded Gloin, changing his greedy mood to a prideful one.  
He stored his coins back in his pouch, tightening it to his belt while glaring at Nori. Then he extracted his locket from his coat to show Wyenne...  
"Here, isn't she a beauty?" Said Gloin beaming pridefully as he placed his locket in her hands.

She opened it, but all she saw was a portrait of a bearded man with bead ornaments on a regal hairdo to the left. On the right, there was a young boy with short hair and a full trimmed beard. Wyenne was confused, looking at the tiny portraits in the locket, and then back at Gloin's black eyes.

"Pardon me, but I think you gave me the wrong locket." She said.

Gloin blinked twice and abruptly, like when someone is momentarily confused. "Give me that!" he said, yanking his locket from her hands. He looked at the portraits, and then handed it back to her, "No confusion, this is the only locket I have" he said.

"I am not doubting you, but I fail to see a woman here at all." She said, as objective as she could and pointing at the beaded figure to the left, "Is this your king?" She asked innocently, for the excessive ornaments suggested that it was some kind of dwarf royal.

Gloin took offense, he frowned at Wyenne, "That is my wife!" he huffed.  
"Please forgive me, I had no idea..." She blushed furiously with embarrassment.  
"Of course you hadn't. I doubt you can tell beauty when you see it!" He responded, after yanking his locket from her hands abruptly. He stored it back in his coat, leaving her side to resume counting coins.

Balin decided to ease the moods by explaining some things...  
"Gloin, Wyenne is human. We failed to tell her our women have beards. Have you ever seen a human woman with a beard? Do you realize how confusing this must be to her?" He said, but still Gloin huffed.  
Wyenne lowered her head in a gesture of shame, understanding she must be hideous to their beauty standards. Only slightly, she lifted her gaze to look at Thorin, and then back to the floor. In her mind, that was probably the end of her interaction with the dwarves. She sighed hopelessly.

"Come with me, Wyenne! Let's get some logs for the fire." Said Thorin in an attempt to get her out of that mess. She did not think twice, following him immediately. The rest of the company remained, trying to appease Gloin.

The long walk helped Wyenne ease down. Once considerably far from that cave, Thorin stopped between some bushes. Wyenne looked around, but saw no thick bark that could serve as fire logs. She was confused. Thorin made sure no one followed.

"Wyenne.." He whispered, "I know you had no ill intent. But Gloin does not understand it that way. I will talk to him later. But for now, just try to avoid him, ok?" He had both his hands placed on her shoulders, with his eyes fixed on hers. Although human, Wyenne was no taller than 5'1. Therefore, Thorin could reach her easily.  
"Understood" She responded. He let go of her shoulders then.  
"Oh, and one more thing.." he said. Wyenne raised an eyebrow, for his expression was unreadable again. Before she could react, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body in a possessive way and kissing her with passion. It took her by surprise. She did not see it coming at all, but she welcomed it. She ran her fingers through his hair, letting herself go. They took their time, no rush to return.

That afternoon Wyenne learned beauty is relative to each, regardless of race.


	9. Chapter 8: One I could Follow - Balin

**Chapter 8: One I could Follow - Balin**

"I should have warned you, Wyenne. But I was not sure if you were still mad at me" said Bilbo, "Thorin is infamous for getting lost. You were gone most of the night, but at least you are back and in one piece."

"I heard that!" responded Thorin to Bilbo's statement, as he passed by their lot.

Bilbo froze, while Wyenne looked down with a hidden smirk, knowing better.  
"It's ok, I needed out anyway. Thanks for your concern" She smiled at Bilbo, letting out a soft sigh.  
Her eyes followed Thorin until he sat on a boulder, away from the crowd on his usual habit of smoking his pipe. This time, Wyenne chose to share with the merrier dwarves, as advised by Thorin. Bofur noticed her gaze was lost in Thorin's direction. He waved one of his hands up and down in front of her face.  
"Hey, are you with us?" He asked.  
"Oh yes, I am here. Sorry, but I cannot help to notice our leader always seeks solitude as soon as we stop to rest" That was a nice save line.  
"Yes, you are right! He always does that!" said Bilbo in agreement.  
"That's because he is a bitter granny!" Exclaimed Kili, still upset at the quest for useless items the other day.  
"Shhh, he could hear you!" Whispered Fili.  
"But it's true. Don't you see he always reprimands us every time we try to have some fun?" Kili exhaled with exasperation.

Balin joined into the conversation, just seconds after...  
"Bitterness has nothing to do with it, lads" he said, "He has more reasons than any of us to seek solitude. In fact, he rarely rests!"  
"I often worry about that, he could get sick." Said Wyenne with concern.

Balin smiled at her, reading more in her eyes than she cared to admit, "Wyenne, he is a leader at heart. The well being of those under him comes first. Sometimes even at his own expense. Granted, not always he will make the right decisions. But I can guarantee you he has the best interest at heart of those he rules."

"I have yet to see that!" said Kili imprudently, silenced by an elbow to the ribs from his brother. "OUCH!"

"Both you and your brother owe him your very existence, you shouldn't be so ungrateful. Back when we lost our home in Erebor, and our King in the battle of Moria, Thorin assumed the responsibility of those of us who survived. He was only a young Prince when all this burden was laid upon his shoulders alone. For months, we roamed without a path to follow, or a place to call home. And he leaded us safely to the blue mountains, where we settled down. That's where the two of you were born. Also, when you lost your father, Thorin assumed the role. He has helped your mother to raise the two of you, sacrificing with it his chance to make a family of his own. No one awaits him home, other than a widowed sister with a pair of ungrateful nephews. Shame on you both!"

Fili and Kili stared at each other with gloomy faces, lowering their heads in shame for even thinking ill of their uncle. The more Balin spoke, the more Wyenne admired Thorin. A radiant smile drew on her face, one she was unaware of. Again her eyes sought him, sitting at his boulder still with pipe in hand.

Balin kept going on, "He has no heirs of his own. Therefore, he expects any of you to succeed him at the moment of his passing. He needs to make sure both of you will be able to bear the load that has been his, up until this present day. I have been blessed to live and see him become the man I could proudly call King!"

As soon as Balin pronounced those words, Wyenne connected the facts. Only then Thorin's deeply engraved sadness in his empty stare made sense to her. A feeling of longing and compassion grew in her, with an unbearable urge to embrace him tight. She sighed deeply again.

"Although, I must admit, I have never seen him in such great spirits before as he has been lately..." Said Balin, while looking at Wyenne. As an old man that has lived enough to know better, her sighs and gaze did not escape him. She was dumbfounded at Balin's ability to read her.

"Bilbo, you should allow your girlfriend to get lost in the woods more often with our uncle. You will do us all a great favor!" said Fili, cackling with glee.  
"Enough of that! Wyenne is not my girlfriend! Will you cut it, please?" said Bilbo irritated.  
"Laddie, I highly doubt Bilbo is Wyenne's object of affection." said Balin.  
"He is right, it is me!" Responded Kili, while wrapping his arm around her shoulders, uninvited. She removed his arm from her faster than a blink, feeling awkward and very uncomfortable, "Kili, do that once again and you will lose your jewels!" She said, glaring at him.  
"Isn't she pretty when mad?" he said with an ear to ear mischievous grin. Suddenly, the booming voice of Thorin from behind them startled them both...  
"I think Wyenne said it's enough, Kili. Or do you want me to send you out to fetch me stones and pine cones again?"  
"Um.. no. I was just being silly, that's all.." he responded, composing himself quickly.  
"Good! Come with me Wyenne" said Thorin.

She followed him away from the crowd, far enough to loose them from sight, but not too far to get lost.  
"You have made a point to rescue me from awkward situations" She said in jest.  
"Not really. Let's say I take advantage of every given chance." Said Thorin, caressing her jawline gently with the back of his hand. Those intense eyes melted her... Not hard to imagine what happened next.

Through Balin's tale, Wyenne finally got to know the man behind the facade of bitterness, and it made her respect and love him more.


	10. Chapter 9: Hey, That's Mine! - Nori

**Chapter 9: Hey, That's Mine! - Nori**

The company stopped by a waterfall to wash themselves, neglecting all of their belongings in a nearby pile. Although Wyenne's things were there too, she was nowhere to be found. But it was expected coming from the only woman in the company. Curiously, Thorin was missing too...

"We have taken long enough.. they will suspect.." Said Wyenne between gasps and kisses.  
"Just a little more.. I haven't kissed you in days.. " Whispered Thorin, devouring her lips hastily. He had her pinned against the grass with his weight, at a mile of distance from where the rest of the company washed themselves.

Nori was the first to finish, so he approached the pile to get his things, when a shiny object sneaking out of one of the bags caught his attention. He pulled it out carefully; It was a long gold chain necklace with an iron hair clasp attached to it. The clasp had the emblem of Durin carved all around. Nori recognized it as one of Thorin's braid ornaments, but it was stuffed in Wyenne's bag. He looked around, making sure no one saw him, and hid it in his coat.

Each passing day it was harder for Thorin to hide his feelings from the rest. However, he did not want anyone else meddling in his affairs.

"The way you make me feel Wyenne, will be the end of me.. " He exhaled those words in her ear.  
"How much longer can we hide from the rest? Balin already suspects.." She whispered.  
"I don't know..." He said, lifting her from the grass and holding her close against his chest to kiss her forehead.  
"Wyenne, I got you a little something. Search your bag when you get there, and take this with you..." He wrapped his coat around her, taking her face between his hands for another kiss. "I'll meet you after washing, go join the others"

One by one, the rest of the company began to arrive at the meeting point, clean and refreshed. Wyenne was the last to join them.

"Thorin was escorting you, Wyenne. Is he coming?" Asked Dwalin.  
"Yes, but later. He is washing now." She said, siting by her belongings afterwards.

She heard the usual mumbling of the boys, followed up by childish giggles. They became worse when she began to brush her long brown hair, like they never saw a soaked woman before. Wyenne was in her under gown chemise, with Thorin's coat keeping her decent from their peers. Nori sat by her side in a sneaky way, playing suspiciously innocent. He scanned her from head to toe nonstop and smiling every time she established eye contact. She began to feel uncomfortable...

"Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Me? Of course I am. I am alright. Why?" He responded.  
"Why are you staring at me like this?" She asked.  
"Am I? Is it a crime?" He said with an air of sarcasm.  
Wyenne sighed, "No, it is not. Can I help you?" She was visibly irritated.  
"Help me? In what sense? I'm just... looking." He said, wiggling his braided eyebrows.  
"Looking at what?" She lost it.  
"Looking.. at your.. coat? Looking.. at your.. hair ornaments! This happens to be one of them by chance?" He said, handing her a fragment of grass that he picked from her wet hair.  
Wyenne opened her eyes widely, unable to explain that give away. "I.. um.. I do not know how this got here..." she said in denial, dismissing the grass fragment.  
"Suuure! And there is more where that came from..." he said, with a feline smile, taking her brush while she was distracted, and hiding it in his coat.

Wyenne searched her hair for more fragments, sighing with resignation. She decided to resume her combing, but her brush was missing...

"Nori, this is not funny. Hand it over!" She said, extending her hand in front of him.  
"What are you talking about?" He played innocent.  
"My brush, it was here a second ago and now it's gone!" She glared at him.  
"Well, if you are going to accuse me without proof, I better be gone. Excuse me!" He rose from her side to leave, when a gold chain fell from his coat.

Wyenne picked it up from the ground, "Hey! This is mine! NORI?!" She yelled.

It startled him. He was ready to run, when Fili placed his foot strategically in the middle, causing Nori to fall flat on his face. The hair brush fell from his pocket, along with Gloin's coin pouch. Dori lifted Nori from the ground, arguing with him. Gloin joined in the argument when he saw his coin pouch. While the dwarves were busy bickering with one another, Wyenne examined her chain, realizing it had one of Thorin's braid ornaments attached to it. She smiled, letting out a soft sigh and wearing her chain. At that moment, Thorin arrived.

"_Shazara!_ What in Durin's name is going on?!" Yelled Thorin at them all.  
"Uncle, we caught Nori stealing from us again!" said Kili.  
"Yes, and I stopped him!" said Fili.  
"Nori, come here!" demanded Thorin with both his arms to his waist, glaring at him.  
"I.. um... I.. think this belongs to you..." said Nori, shrugging his shoulders, eyes cast down, and handing Thorin a handful of grass fragments from Wyenne's hair.

Thorin opened his eyes wide, lips parted, as he saw some of her hair strands still attached to the grass fragments. He blushed furiously, looking at her.  
"Uncle, are you alright?" Said Fili.  
"You look like you have seen a ghost!" added Kili, but there was no response.  
The boys began to connect the facts in the right direction, while the rest of the dwarves started to mumble softly to one another, all afraid of Thorin's reaction. Nori took advantage of the confusion to sneak away.

Thorin and Wyenne both learned that day nothing can be hidden for long.


	11. Chapter 10: Replaced - Fili

**Chapter 10: Replaced - Fili**

"I had no idea, Wyenne. I mean, yes I saw he favored you a lot. But I did not know how serious it really was. We all thought he was just being protective of the only woman in the group and saw it as normal. By his expression alone, there was no way to tell." Said Bilbo to her, as it seemed the rest of the dwarves were avoiding her, and she was back to starting from scratch.  
"To be honest, his corresponding my feeling took me by surprise. I truly love him for who he is. His title matters not to me. I am the same Wyenne you all know, this changes nothing." She said, looking down with sadness while helping peel potatoes for the mid day meal.  
"I know you well enough, Wyenne. You do not need to explain yourself to me." responded Bilbo sympathetically.  
"Thank you, Bilbo." She said, smiling at him.

At that moment, the Durin brothers passed them by. Both Bilbo and Wyenne greeted them, but they only returned the greeting to Bilbo, ignoring her completely. It made her feel worthless.

"You see what I have to put up with now?" She said softly.  
"I have an idea, why don't you go talk to them directly? You have nothing to lose by trying." Said Bilbo, while placing a hand to her shoulder comfortingly.  
"I guess you're right, the worse I can get is no response." Said Wyenne, rising from the ground to address the princes.

Both brothers had upset faces, murmuring to one another while glaring at Wyenne. Kili saw her approach and decided to leave, passing her by with silent annoyance. Fili remained because he was sharpening his blades. Wyenne took a deep breath, letting it all out in a loud sigh, and then she began to speak.

"Fili, can I talk to you? Please..." She was practically pleading softly.  
"Of course. What can I do for you?" He said, with a stern gaze and a cynical tone.  
"Please, do not be cruel. How can I appease you? What do you want of me?" She said painfully.  
"What do I want, you say. Let's start by asking how should I address you now; May it be ..._My Queen_, or may it be .. _Aunt_?" He asked full of resentment.  
"This is not fair, I am still the same Wyenne you all know. This changes nothing" She said.  
"That's what you think, it changes everything now! Don't you see?" The more he spoke, the more he raised his voice.

"Look, I love your uncle. I would not harm him. In fact, he has been in better spirits since us. If not for me, then do it for him. Don't you love your uncle? Doesn't he deserve to be happy?" That last word she said with a cracked voice.

"Of course he deserves to be happy. My love for him is not questionable, you have no right! However, I do not think you realize the magnitude of this situation; Let's say you two get married, which would be the logical thing to do. Where does that leave me when you bear his legitimate heirs? Ever thought of that?" He said, highly upset and raising his voice at her.

Wyenne was astonished, his words silenced her. He was right, he would no longer be the heir to the throne of Erebor. He turned to leave her side when he stumbled against Thorin, who heard him raise his voice at Wyenne.

"Fili, if you are going to be upset at someone, it should be me, not her. This is why I kept it secret, I knew you would react like this." Explained Thorin.  
"You know everything, don't you?" Responded Fili highly resentful.  
"Fili!" Yelled Thorin, seizing his nephew by the shoulders..

"Listen, do you honestly believe I would jeopardize our lineage like this? For generations, only dwarves have occupied the throne of Erebor. Wyenne is no dwarf, which makes you the next suitable King and my rightful heir. Besides, I am getting old. I would like to spend the rest of my days with a companion. I chose her because you both like her, and being human, she will not compromise your positions as princes. Not to mention that I love her. I should have had this talk with you before, but everything happened so fast. I feel like I failed you there, and for that, I apologize." Explained Thorin with his heart in hand.

Fili changed from resentful to apologetic, fusing with his uncle in a tight embrace with tears in his eyes.. "I'm sorry, uncle! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"My lad.." whispered Thorin, corresponding the tight embrace.

The moment was very emotive, even Wyenne began to wipe tears from her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Now I must have this same talk with your brother. Please behave while I do." said Thorin, ruffling Fili's hair on his way out.

Fili felt awkward by Wyenne's side, like a fool who owed her an apology, "I guess I messed up, didn't I?"  
"Perhaps. However, I am willing to answer your initial question; I think _Aunt_ will do..." She said jestingly.  
"Oh, don't get me started on that one, Wyenne! Aunt or not, I can still prank you!" he said, chasing her all over to tickle her.  
"Only if you reach me first!" She said, running away from him and laughing. She was relieved from that emotional burden and it felt great! They both giggled like children.

That day Wyenne learned the power of family bonds to be a strong thing.


	12. Chapter 11: Bottoms Up - Bofur

**Chapter 11: Bottoms Up! - Bofur**

After hours of another infamous long walk, all of them stopped at an inn. Finally they would have cozy beds and a decent meal for once. Soon as the proper negotiations were made, they were shown a room. Everybody dropped their bags all over the floor carelessly as usual. Thorin pulled both of his nephews apart for a manly talk...

"We will stay a day only to get supplies. Make sure Wyenne feels welcomed. I don't want any complains. Understood?" Said Thorin lightly threatening.  
"Yes uncle!" said them both in unison.  
"Good, see you all in a moment." He said, leaving for his usual habit of seeking solitude to smoke his pipe. He winked to Wyenne on his way out.

Bofur immediately landed on the barrels of ale with Bifur and Nori. Wyenne accommodated her things on a bedside table, while fondly thinking of Thorin and how lovely he was to her in private. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the dynamic duo.

"So, now that you have decided to be part of the family, you also have to learn the proper dwarf customs" Said Kili.  
"This is nice of you but, does it have to be now?" She asked, knowing full well her past experiences with the Durin brothers. However, she wanted this opportunity to bond with her future nephews.  
"Oh, come on Wyenne, first rule to being a proper dwarf is that you cannot be shy!" Said Fili.  
"In fact, you have to loosen up a bit. How about dancing for starters?" said Kili.  
"And the music?" She asked with a smirk.  
"Nonsense, this will be a rehearsal! Just watch" said Fili.

The brothers locked up one arm each in opposite directions; One of them was facing forward, and the other back. They began to jump clockwise and counterclockwise, each time faster and alternating arms.

"See? is not that hard. Let me see you try!" Said Fili encouragingly.  
"Oh no please, I got two left feet and zero grace" She said, and it was a genuine worry of hers.  
"You know Wyenne, you are making too many excuses. We will need the help of the expert here..." With that said, Fili pulled her downstairs to the barrels of ale, where Bofur was.

"Hey Lads!" Exclaimed Bofur.  
"We need your help here, Wyenne is shy and says she cannot dance!" said Kili.  
"Easy enough, Wyenne all you have to do is drink this and all your fears will ease down." said Bofur as he handed her a pint of ale.  
"What is this?" She asked with suspicion.  
"Just a bit of ale. Will also quench your thirst." Said Bofur, as he poured another pint for himself, which he downed from five gulps. He belched noisily.

The others laughed loudly, taking each a pint afterwards. In a matter of seconds, the silence of the place was murdered by belches and cackles. Wyenne shrugged her shoulders and downed her pint too.  
"This tastes good!" She began to feel a bit tipsy because she was not used to drinking.  
"Want another?" asked Bofur.  
"Sure!" By then she was already giggling, her cheeks got a rosey tone to them. The taste of ale began to agree with her.

One pint after another they drank like pros. Bofur climbed on a tabletop, pulling the Durin brothers up.  
"This place is boring, let's get the party started, lads!" Exclaimed Bofur.  
"AYE!" They all yelled in unison.

That's when Bofur began to sing one of his drunken songs... The rest of the gang joined in the lyrics they knew by heart, singing out loud and laughing. Everything made Wyenne giggle like a school girl. That's when the boys looked at each other with mischievous smiles and pulled her to the table top. They danced with her until she assimilated the rhythm, leaving her alone with Bofur, who locked arms with her.

The boys were banging the bottoms of their pints against the table to keep the beat, while singing out loud their lyrics. There was spillage of ale all over the table where Wyenne danced with Bofur, causing her to slip and fall flat on her rear. She laughed out loud.

"Are you alright, lass?" Asked Bofur.  
"YES!" She said, at the top of her lungs and chuckling.  
"Then rise and let's keep dancing!" said Bofur.  
"Wait! I have something to do first..." She said.

All of a sudden, Wyenne decided her boots were bothering her. So she removed them and tossed them away randomly. One of them flew past Bombur at just inches from his temple. The other got tangled on the ceiling fan, which sent it flying at high speed against some glasses on a counter. The shattering sound of breaking glass caused them all to roar with laughter. Wyenne snatched the pint from Kili's hand and drank what was left in it. Then she dropped the empty mug. Bofur helped her up, grabbing her immediately by the waist to prevent her from falling flat on her back. And again, they resumed their dance at the table top. Before long, Wyenne was yelling the lyrics as well, off key. She lost most of her inhibitions. Everybody was encouraging her to act like one more of them. Bad idea!

All the noise alerted Bilbo, who came downstairs to see what was going on. That's when he saw Wyenne making a fool of herself. He ran outside to tell Thorin of her behavior, heavily worried that she would hurt herself in the process. Thorin followed Bilbo indoors and arrived just in time to catch her in the air, as she fell from the table into his arms, giggling like a school girl.

"Your nephewsh adore mesh!" She chuckled incoherently.  
"Who is responsible for this?" Demanded Thorin.  
"But uncle, you told us to make her feel welcomed, and that we did!" Said Fili, half as wasted.  
"Can't I turn my back for two seconds without returning to chaos?! Everybody upstairs! The party is over!" He yelled, highly upset. Not for the party, but because HIS betrothed was drunk. His plans were ruined.

One by one, the dwarves composed the mess and paraded past Thorin upstairs to occupy their beds. He carried Wyenne all the way up to her bed, but he was afraid to leave her alone in that bedroom in her current state. The bed was too small for two, so he pulled some blankets and pillows to the floor, lying Wyenne down there and making her comfortable. He stood by her on the floor, contemplating her in her sleep. "_What will I do with you?_" He thought. Thorin was deadly tired, so he embraced her against his chest to keep her warm. He dozed off almost immediately.

That evening the lesson was for Wyenne's betrothed, who learned to not leave her at the mercy of a bunch of jack asses.


	13. Chapter 12: May I tempt You? - Dori

**Chapter 12: May I Tempt You? - Dori**

The entire company was kicked out of the Inn next day after breakfast. Thorin was particularly in a foul mood not even Wyenne could help ease. Time for another long walk to who knows where. Everybody grabbed their things and moved forward, following Thorin.

"This treatment was less than stellar, I will complain to the Management!" Said Dori.  
"Will you? It was precisely the Management who threw us out!" Responded Dwalin in his usual tactless way.  
"I cannot understand, lads. So much fuss over little things; It was just a few broken glasses, some chipped mugs, ale stained furniture, a malfunctioning ceiling fan... Point is, he was clearly overreacting!" Said Bofur.

Thorin gave him one of those glares that made him wish he did not talk at all. The others were silent as graves.

"Thank you so much, Bofur. That was incredibly helpful!" Said Bilbo with sarcasm.

He shrugged and remained silent the rest of the journey. Wyenne tried to soften the situation...

"Thorin, sweetheart... they acted the exact same way in Rivendell and you didn't say a word." She said softly, hoping her tone would ease him.  
"It was different, they are Elves and I have zero respect for them!" He groaned under his breath, not even giving her a glance.  
"Um... Wyenne please, just let him breathe..." Whispered Fili, while pulling her apart. He knew his uncle's temper all too well and it was not wise to try reasoning with him like that.

To top it off, it began to rain. A thunderstorm to make it worse. All of them were drenched from head to toe. They walked through puddles, rocks, mud, and many other things. It was uncomfortable to walk with water inside of their boots. Not to mention every bag duplicated its weight, making it almost impossible to advance furthermore. Balin stopped, panting heavily with both his hands to his knees. He was exhausted.

"By Mahal! Can it get any worse than this?!" Yelled Kili, tossing his bags with anger. Of the two, he was the more akin to his uncle in temper. But only when mad.  
"Thorin, we need to stop! Balin is not feeling well!" Yelled Dwalin.  
"We cannot stop in the middle of nowhere!" Said Thorin.  
"Look, a house in ruins! Just a few steps more!" Exclaimed Bilbo.  
"Everybody move there! Quick!" Ordered Thorin.

Dwalin carried his brother to the ruins, while the rest of the company distributed his belongings on their way to that place. Once inside, everybody dropped their bags and stripped as much as they could, but leaving their trousers on in respect to the only lady in the company. They began to wring their drenched clothes, hanging them wherever they could. Thorin sat apart from the bunch, as usual, after wringing his clothes. This time he was not smoking, only looking at nothing in particular while deep in thoughts. Bofur and Nori found a stone fireplace. They lit it to keep everybody warm. Wyenne still had some of that throbbing headache from the night before. She tried to approach Thorin to put him at ease, but Dori pulled her apart...

"Wyenne, may I tempt you with a cup of tea? I just brewed it." Said Dori with a darling smile.  
"Why thank you!" She said, taking the cup as he poured the tea into it. She took a sip.  
"This will keep you warm for sure." He said.  
"It's rather good, what is it made of?" She asked.  
"Some wild herbs and chamomile. It helps relax." He said proudly.  
"Oh it certainly does, and right what I needed for this throbbing headache." She said. At the mention of relaxing, she immediately thought of her beloved.. "Have you offer some to Thorin? It could do him good."  
"Um.. Wyenne, there is something I must tell you about him." He whispered, "He is in one of them moods. When he sits apart from the crowd, your best bet is to leave him be."

Wyenne looked at Thorin for a moment with a look of concern in her eyes...

"Is he always like this?" She asked with curiosity.  
"Only when mad. He is not a bad person, but he has his moments that are sacred. And this is one of them. The only one of us that has ever succeeded at reasoning with Thorin is Balin, and only because he looks up at him as a father in absence of his own." said Dori.

Wyenne looked around and saw Balin being taken care of, wrapped in a blanket as dry as it could go and trembling while sipping his cup of tea. On the other corner, Thorin was all by himself, turning his back. She sighed, imagining what must be going through his mind.

"I see" She whispered.  
"Just stay here and enjoy your tea. If Thorin wants your company, he will call you." He said with concern.  
"Thank you." She whispered back, smiling for the advice.

Slowly Wyenne began to grasp all these dwarves were more than just a group that answered a call. Each one of them were related to Thorin in one way or another. They were family. The company was composed by both, blood brothers and bond brothers. This is why they protected each other with their lives. All of them respected and loved Thorin, whether he was right or wrong. He rose from his lonely corner, addressing the rest of the company.

"How is he?" Asked Thorin referring to Balin.  
"Just tired and cold, but he is fine." Confirmed Oin. Thorin took one of Balin's hands in his.  
"I am fine, laddie. A lot more than just rain and exhaustion is needed to end me. I still have many years in me." Said Balin with one of his fatherly smiles.  
"Good. Oin, let me know of any change. We sleep here today." Said Thorin, walking away from the bunch and sitting by Wyenne. He took one of her hands on his and kissed the palm with an absent stare. She silently kissed his temple, glad to have him near her.

"May I tempt you with a cup of tea?" Asked Dori to him.  
"I will accept it this time." He responded.  
Dori poured his tea into a clean cup, winking at Wyenne as he walked away. She nodded to him silently.

That day, Wyenne learned they were more than just a company. They were the Brotherhood of Oakenshield.


	14. Chapter 13: Blackmail - Kili

**Chapter 13: Blackmail - Kili**

"Wyenne, wake up" Whispered Thorin softly, shaking her. It was dawn, the sun would rise anytime and he had the last watch. So it was safe to leave the others behind. He placed his finger to his lips in a gesture of silence and signaled with his head for her to follow him. They both sneaked out of the encampment and into the woods. He took orcrist with him just in case.

"Here!" whispered Thorin, "Can you see the others?"  
"No, I think we left them far behind enough" She responded.  
"Good!" He said, pulling her to him by the waist from behind.  
"Oh, Thorin.." She chuckled softly, turning around to nuzzle with him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I have missed you" He said, devouring her lips hastily...

Simultaneously, Kili was only pretending to be asleep and saw them leaving. This was his great chance. He made sure they were gone, and then he sneaked out too in opposite direction. Curiously, he did not invite his brother this time. He wanted to be alone...

Morning had broken and one by one the rest of the company woke up. Bilbo was still stretching when Dwalin tossed a pair of rabbits on his lap.  
"Your turn to cook!" He said.  
"Me?!" Exclaimed Bilbo, still a bit disoriented.  
"Don't worry, lad. I'll help you!" Said Bofur with an ear to ear smile.

On their way back, Wyenne heard steps on the grass. Thorin pushed her behind him, hand on the hilt of his sword and ready to attack. But all he found was a deer hopping by. Wyenne smiled ear to ear, and decided to chase it.  
"Wyenne, wait!" Thorin whispered.  
"I just want to see where it goes. I won't go far, I promise!" She said with a smile.  
"Women..." he said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

The deer kept hopping and she lost it from sight. But then the giggles of a female voice nearby got her attention. She sneaked between the bushes and what she saw got her turning all shades of red; It was Kili kissing a she elf with passion. He had her sitting on his lap. Wyenne turned around with embarrassment, covering her mouth to suppress a giggle. As promised, she returned to Thorin.

"What's the amusement about?" He asked.  
"Oh, nothing other than love being in the air. I just lost the deer from sight. And I found these Rosemaries. They will justify our long absence." she said.  
"Brilliant. Now let's go!" He responded.

The love birds returned to the encampment, holding hands and smiling. It was refreshing to see Thorin in good spirits. Wyenne handed her Rosemaries to Bilbo and Bofur, helping them to season the meal. Thorin on the other hand, reunited with Balin and Dwalin to trace the day's plans. Kili returned after a while, adjusting his trousers and letting out a merry sigh.  
"Where did you go? I was looking for you!" Fili confronted him.  
"What? I was just watering the flowers! Do I need your company for that?" said Kili.  
"You were gone for too long. Don't scare me like that again, ok?" said Fili.

Before long, everybody gathered for breakfast. Wyenne and Bilbo distributed the bowls to each. Once everybody was served, she sat by the boys to eat. Fili rose up to go repeat. That's when Kili made his move on Wyenne.

"So tell me, how good is he?" He gave her the elbow with a naughty smile.  
"Pardon me?" She responded, unsure of what he meant.  
"I saw you sneaking out at dawn with uncle." He said sharply.  
"Oh bite your tongue! That's none of your business. We have the right to privacy." She responded with indignation.  
"Not if I speak, it will be the end of your privacy!" He said with mischief.  
"But I know you will not speak, _ELF lover_?" She said sharply towards him.  
"What did you call me?" He narrowed his eyes at her.  
"You heard me well enough." She gave him a no nonsense stare.  
"Nonsense! Is this another of your fantasies?" That was his lame attempt to deflect.  
"You wish. I can even give you details; She has long red hair, pointy ears, creamy skin... she was dressed in green. Or was she dressed at all? I can't quite remember. But I know you called her _love_ every now and then. And you seem to be a passionate kisser..." She teased.

Kili paled with eyes wide open, gulping. "Please, don't tell uncle. He will kill me for sure.."  
"My silence has a price, dear. How about you hoot every time your name is said?"  
He narrowed his eyes at her, "You wouldn't dare!" He groaned.

At that moment, Thorin came to give instructions, "We will depart in an hour. I see you are bonding with the boys, Wyenne." He smiled at her.  
"Oh yes, was here having a conversation with your nephew.. Kili!"  
"Hoot!" Kili gulped right after.  
"Are you alright, Kili?" Asked Thorin raising an eyebrow.  
"Hoot! y..yes I am good." Responded Kili, eyes wide open.  
Thorin rolled his eyes while mumbling the word _kids_ under his breath and leaving. Kili sighed with relief, "That was close!"

Everybody packed their belongings to resume their journey. Along the way, Fili intercepted his brother.  
"Hey Kili, you forgot your talisman. Here, have it!" He said.  
"Hoot! I mean, thank you!" Responded Kili.  
"What's wrong with you?" Fili was concerned about the odd behavior of his brother. Kili pulled him apart, whispering low enough so the rest would not hear them..

"Fili, you have to help me! Please promise me you will not tell a soul." He whispered.  
"Sure, you know I got your back regardless." Responded Fili.  
"Look, I am dating an elf. Remember the redhead from Mirkwood? That one. Point is, Wyenne saw us and is threatening to tell uncle if I don't hoot every time my name is said. I am in big trouble, Fili." He looked scared.  
Fili laughed, "So that's what this is all about, genius!"  
"Please, will you help me!" Poor Kili was pleading.  
"Of course, you will now hoot for me too!" Fili grinned widely with mischief.  
"What?! You nasty little cheat!" Said Kili with indignation, walking away from his brother.

Along the way, Fili began to tease. Each time, a different member of the company would give Kili an odd look, wondering what he was up to. Some even asked him. Kili was growing highly irritated and close to his limit of tolerance. At a given point, after Fili said his name three times in a row, Kili finally lost it...

"Gah! I can't take this anymore!" He yelled angrily. Everybody turned to see the boy with a tantrum.  
"Kili, what's wrong with you?" Demanded Thorin.  
"I am not hooting again, Fili and Wyenne! Did you hear me?!" Kili kept yelling.  
Thorin seized his hysterical nephew by the shoulders, demanding some answers to his incomprehensible and overall stupid behavior.  
"Look, you love a human, alright?! And I love an elf! Disown me if you will, I no longer care!" He broke from his uncle's grasp, walking straight to Wyenne and Fili, "I hope you both are happy now!" Groaned Kili, running away into the woods afterwards.

Thorin turned to them both with a demanding glare for explanations. Wyenne and Fili shrugged their shoulders, wide eyed and gulping.

That day she learned it was a bad idea to push too far.


	15. Chapter 14: Deflecting - Bilbo

**Chapter 14: Deflecting - Bilbo**

"Wyenne, pardon me for minding your business. But I need to get this out of my system, I still fail to see how could you lay eyes on a dwarf. Especially Thorin!" whispered Bilbo while on another of those infamous long walks that seemed endless.

They have been walking in circles for hours and it seemed they were headed nowhere. Thorin stopped for a moment, which gave them all a few minutes of rest. He had trouble concentrating. Constantly he shook his head to shoo away THOSE thoughts from his mind. He was preoccupied with map in hand, trying to figure it out. But he would not admit to it or even hand it over.

"Please, don't tell me we are lost again!" Protested Kili, still resentful about the whole hooting business of a few days ago.  
"Most probably!" Reaffirmed Fili.  
"We are never going to meet with Gandalf, are we?" asked Ori with eyes cast down and tired.  
"I know what I am doing. All I ask is to be given just a moment." Said Thorin stubbornly, refusing to admit they were lost, "AHA! we are going this way, follow me!"

Everybody groaned in unison, following him with annoyed faces through yet another path. Bilbo kept talking to Wyenne...

"See? His sense of orientation is the worse I have ever met, Wyenne. He is also stubborn, temperamental, thick skull.. among other things. Not to mention he misjudges anyone that is not a dwarf until he is proven wrong." Although all of Bilbo's allegations were real, Wyenne could not understand why he was bringing them now.

"Bilbo, there is more to him than just his flaws. Everybody has them. Stubbornness is a very dwarf trait. Besides, were you not there when Balin listed all of his merits?" She asked a little uncomfortable because it was her betrothed he spoke of.

"Well yes, but you cannot deny he has excluded us from each and every training, making us feel with it that our being in the company is a mere accident. At least that's how I feel. Is not like I mind their exhaustive training, but are we not capable, or do they think us weaklings?" He said.

"I wish I had the answer to your doubts. Even I must admit I was annoyed at first. It has costed me a lot to get accepted. You know how I have struggled. However, I don't have that feeling with Thorin." She let out a sigh as soon as she mentioned his name, followed up by a curling smile with recent fond memories.

"Very well, then can you explain to me why Gandalf has abandoned us to our fate? Not to make waves but, have you noticed how every time they argue, Gandalf leaves for days? The last argue they had was strong. It would not surprise me at all if he is avoiding us, Wyenne!" He said.

"I have no idea about Gandalf. His arguments with Thorin are theirs to have. I do not intervene there. He might appear anytime, whenever it is he pleases. I can assure you he will find us." she said to appease the hobbit.

"What if he doesn't want to? What if we are made to walk for days? Look, this is the fifth time we get past this same bush. We are back to where we started hours ago!" Bilbo rolled his eyes, dropping his bag and refusing to walk furthermore. Everybody stopped, all the peers were on Thorin.

"Uncle, how many more paths do we have to explore, before we return to the same place?" said Fili.  
"Can we rest? My feet are killing me!" said Kili.  
"I'm hungry!" Said Bombur. Everybody turned to him because it was the first time he has said something at all, ever since the journey started.

During the commotion, Bilbo looked at Wyenne while crossing his arms on his chest. "And we make another stop!" He said indignantly. The more he spoke, the more she realized this was not about the dwarves and their ways, this was about her. She smiled at him and his annoyance eased for a moment.

"Bilbo, I appreciate your concerns. You have been a friend through all this journey and I thank you for it. I like you a lot. But I fail to realize how is my relationship with Thorin so relevant all of a sudden. Is there something you wish to tell me?" She said gently.

"Um.. what you do mean? Have I not spoken my mind out already?" He said.

"I am under the impression there is something you have not told me. Am I to understand you are jealous of Thorin?" She said with a sympathetic smile.

Bilbo stuttered for a moment, eyes wide open and gulping... "I.. I um.. um.. No! definitely not!"

"Are you sure?" She said with inquisitive jest.

He opened his mouth to protest, with his index finger pointing up. That's when he decided to help Thorin with directions, "Hand me that map! AHA! Just like I suspected! It was upside down! We are supposed to go this way and then west!" Bilbo returned the map to Thorin, grabbed his bags and walked away from Wyenne to avoid questions. Balin and Dwalin gave the '_you were saying'_ stare to Thorin, making him blush with embarrassment.

"Um.. yes I knew that. What are we waiting for? Let's follow Master Hobbit!" He said, moving ahead of the rest. They all stared at each other, grabbed their bags, and followed the hobbit.

That day Wyenne learned males in general do not appreciate being busted.


	16. Chapter 15: Never Late! - Gandalf

**Chapter 15: Never Late! - Gandalf**

All of the company arrived to a clearing at the end of the path, dropping their bags to rest after hours of a long walk, glad to be on the right track for once. Everybody was practically squashing Bilbo with hugs for leading the way. Meanwhile, Thorin was getting ready to part from the rest in his usual habit, when he saw this long figure dressed in gray and with a pointy hat at the distance, occupying the boulder he would usually seek. The man rose up from his boulder and turned to all of them. Soon as Bilbo was released from the bear hugs of Fili and Kili, he saw the wizard and a sincere smile of joy drew on his lips.

"Dear Gandalf!" Exclaimed Bilbo, as he embraced the wizard that towered over him. Gandalf smiled as Bilbo continued, "I must say I have never been so happy to see you! Something must have delayed you for sure because you are late!"  
"A wizard is never late, Bilbo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to!" Responded Gandalf no nonsensically.  
"I thought we lost you. Where did you go if I may ask?" said Thorin.  
"To look ahead" Responded Gandalf.  
"And what brought you back?" Asked Thorin.  
"Looking behind" Replied Gandalf, "In fact, I was missing the company whether you believe it or not!"

Thorin nodded to him with a half smile. That's when Wyenne emerged from within the crowd, passing Thorin by to greet the wizard.

"Gandalf! By the Valars, it's good to see you again!" She said all thrilled, as she ran to the wizard to hug him by the waist, which is as far as she could reach being petite in height for a human.  
"Heh heh heh, I was wondering what became of you, Wyenne!" He said with a smile, wrapping his long arms around her. He pulled her apart from him to get a better view, "You look radiant! And I can see you have adopted some of the dwarf customs too." He said raising an eyebrow and looking at Wyenne's engagement braid with a Durin iron clasp at the end of it.  
"Oh, It was not easy, I will admit. But you were right! They are a merry gathering once you get accustomed to them!" She responded with joy.  
"I can see that, and I am expecting to hear everything about it." He winked at her.  
"Well, it's a long story..." She said with a curling smile and gleaming eyes, looking away elusively as she walked to Thorin to embrace him dearly.  
"I have time!" responded Gandalf dearly.

Thorin wrapped his arm around Wyenne's waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead gently before resuming his attention to Gandalf. That's the closest he got to demonstrations of affection in public, which was a HUGE improvement coming from the bitter son of Thrain.

"I am sure you do, Gandalf." Responded Thorin smiling, "I never know what you are up to and the reasons for your decisions. I had my doubts at first about these two members you found for my company. Both of them have been valuable in their own particular ways."  
"I know." Responded Gandalf.  
"Although, I really must ask; Bilbo I have no doubts about his capabilities. But what exactly made you bring Wyenne to the company? Not that I am complaining because I am not. But I am still curious." Said Thorin, still holding her close to him. That's an answer she interested too.  
"Because I knew you would warm up to her." said Gandalf.  
"That was very thoughtful of you. Was it so I would not be lonely? That much you care about me?" Asked Thorin hopeful.

Gandalf took a deep breath, rising his pipe to his lips to take a sip of toby. He let out the smoke in the form of an exclamation mark, and looked at Thorin in the eye. Wyenne was amazed, wondering how does he do that. Then he began to speak.

"Actually, I did it for my sake more than yours. It was either that or abandoning the quest completely. Your stubbornness and bitterness were already getting on my limit of tolerance, so I decided you needed a woman that would ease your grumpiness down. And it worked! Wyenne is not aware at all, but I owe her a lot, for she saved me from your stupidity. Why else do you think it took me long to rejoin? I wanted to give time for it to happen. And I am pleased to confirm once more that I am always right! Naturally, I expect both of you to invite me to the wedding." With that said, Gandalf turned from Thorin to sit at his boulder again and enjoy his toby with a triumphant wide grin.

Such a crude response about Wyenne's reason to be part of the company was totally unexpected. She always knew she was nothing out of the ordinary, but that was the reason she least expected. There was silence from the rest of the company, all of them wide eyed and dropping their jaws. They looked at each other surprised that Gandalf would dare speak to their King like that. But they could not keep their silence for long, bursting into laughter. Even the tactless Dwalin laughed and very loudly. Kili and Fili were the ones that laughed the most, rolling on the floor hysterically for they never thought this day would come.

The smile on Thorin's face erased completely, as he stared at Gandalf with disbelief, wide eyed and lips parted, unable to protest. He was not amused at all. Wyenne was dumbfounded as well, unsure if feeling lucky or insulted. The motives of a wizard never ceased to amaze her, whether she liked them or not.

"_Nê ikrid ûdar!_" Is all Thorin could say when he finally spoke. He grumbled those words under his breath. They are Khuzdul for '_Never trust a wizard!_'

That day Wyenne learned a wizard will ALWAYS have the last word in all matters.

**The End**


	17. Bonus: Erebor's Eve - Thorin

**Bonus: Erebor's Eve - Thorin**

After the Master of Lake Town made a feast to honour the dwarves and their promised riches, each was given a room at the inn to spend the night. Some of them were still partying, but Thorin turned in early as usual. Wyenne asked for him and this maid, that was headed there with a tray of sweets and tea as courtesy of the house, leaded her to a room at the end of the hallway. Thorin was there, looking out the window with silent melancholy. The room was not in the best conditions, but it was better than sleeping on the road. Wyenne entered, taking the tray off the maid after thanking her, and placing it on a bedside table. She closed the door behind her gently to not disturb Thorin's concentration.

It tickled her curiosity to know what he stared at with so much attention, so she quietly approached him by the window. He turned to her, "I was expecting you, Wyenne. Come!" He whispered, with a slight smirk. she got closer to him. It wasn't long before he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he resumed his attention to the outside view. And what a view it was... The moon was hidden behind clouds, outlining them with gold. Although his eyes were fixed outside, she could notice he was deep in thoughts. His sad gaze was lost in the horizon.

Wyenne longed to know what was he thinking, so she asked him. "What troubles you, Thorin?" Her question brought him back to reality.  
"Oh, it's just some useless memories of a better life in a different place. Do not mind me" He muttered under his breath.  
"You look tired." She said with concern, placing her palm gently to his chest.  
"It's only emotional." He responded, walking away from the window to remove his coat.  
"Let me put you at ease" She said, taking his coat from him. She hung it behind the door.  
"Sure" He nodded, sitting at a backless chair.

Thorin let out a sigh, he seemed frustrated. It saddened Wyenne to see him like that, but she knew better than to pester him with questions, so she decided to make herself useful instead. She placed both her hands on his shoulders from behind him, working her thumbs in circular motions against his shoulder blades. The rough texture of his borrowed tunic against his skin made him uncomfortable.  
"Stop it!" He demanded.  
"Is anything wrong?" She asked with curiosity.  
"It's the textiles with which this tunic is made. Feels displeasing." He undid the laces of his tunic, pulling it up over his head to remove it. "You may proceed now" He said.

His torso was bare. His hair cascaded down to his waist in a flattering way; Dark brown curls with a few silver strands that hid most of his back, even though he had broad shoulders. It left Wyenne perplexed, for she has never seen him so bare before.  
"You don't mind me getting comfortable, do you?" He said when he noticed her inactivity, turning his head enough for her to see the side of his face. His words brought her back from dreamland.  
"Oh no, not at all" She said, resuming her massage.

He let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back, "That feels much better" He whispered. She smiled and continued working her thumbs along his spine. Her fingertips sensed a few irregular shapes along his skin, with different textures also. She pulled his curls aside to have a better view of them.  
"Just a few battle scars. I have fought many good ones" He said, before she could ask.  
"I can see that. Do they still hurt?" The angry shape of some of them suggested such.  
"Only the memories hurt. My skin feels nothing." He whispered.

Wyenne worked up his spine with her fingers until she reached the back of his neck, sensing a rope texture. It was definitely no scar. She pulled it a little to realize it was a heavy charm he wore, hanging from his neck. It was a rustic shaped key, like nothing she has seen before. Her curiosity was abruptly interrupted when his calloused hand grabbed her wrist menacingly, causing her to gasp.  
"Let it go" He demanded.  
"Thorin, I am not your enemy" She said almost inaudibly, intimidated by his action. "What is this anyway?"  
"An heirloom from my forefathers, it's purpose will be revealed to you at the right moment" He said, turning to her completely. He placed his other hand under her chin and lifted it to establish eye contact with her.

"I know Gandalf's reason to bring you with us. But I am still not clear about your reason to join. Enlighten me." His majesty was giving Wyenne a command. She gulped nervously.

"I am no one special other than a mistreated servant at The Green Dragon. I was exchanged there as a maid to pay my father's debt. Gandalf witnessed one of their abuses and took me under his wing. He offered me a better existence, away from misery. I accepted without turning back. Granted, he warned me that I would roam without many comforts, but no mistreat would come to me other than the one I brought myself. And he was right. I honestly didn't expect to be noticed. It took me by surprise to learn I could be loved. That's my story, Thorin." That last line was said, exhaling each word.

"A servant." he said, raising an eyebrow at her. His expression was unreadable.  
"Yes..." she responded with a fearful whisper, "...does it displease you?" His cold stare softened when he saw the fear in her eyes and so did his grip.  
"No" He said, taking her face between both his hands and kissing her with passion.

Finally they had a moment alone, without having to sneak out into the forest. That room in Lake Town provided the necessary privacy to not worry about witnesses. Wyenne ran her fingers through his hair, as he ran his hands down her spine, placing them on the small of her back and attracting her to him in a possessive way. He broke from the kiss to gaze into her eyes. There was desire in his and she knew what was to happen. He undid the laces of her bodice, tracing the outline of her collarless blouse with his fingers and pulling it down to expose her shoulders. He stopped just to look into her eyes for signals of offense. Seeing none, he proceeded to pull down her blouse entirely.

Wyenne trembled a little as her torso was now fully exposed to his icey blue stare, which softened with vulnerability. He paced back to have an appreciative view of her, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He began to remove his trousers and everything that kept him dressed still, placing his key on the bedside table near the tray. Her eyes scanned his perfectly toned body, with hairs that crowded his chest. Thorin was heavily aroused. He returned to her with a slight smile, caressing her face gently with the back of his hand. Wyenne closed her eyes, taking his hand between both of hers and rubbing her cheek against his calloused palm. Silent tears rolled down her face, letting him know with them that she was no wench, but a woman in love.

"Thorin.." She whispered. He silenced her with his fingers.  
"You are a beautiful woman, Wyenne. Allow me to make you mine properly"

He placed one hand behind her head, and another on the small of her back, kissing her slowly at first, then he pulled her against his body, devouring her lips hastily. Wyenne wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself go because she loved him. Up until now, he only voiced how much he missed her, needed her, and how she made him feel. But not once he pronounced the three-words powerful spell that confirmed what they had was serious. Between gasps and hasty kisses, he said those words she so longed to hear from him.

"I love you, Wyenne" She embraced him tight, deeply moved by his words. He carried her with an impulse to bed, where he laid her carefully. He removed the rest of her clothing, parting her legs to position himself between them atop of her. Once there, his eyes were fixed into hers, revealing without words how she made him feel. His hair hung loose to both sides of his face. He resumed his kiss with more passion than before, flickering his tongue with hers in a growing and boiling desire. He nibbled along her collarbone, behind her ear and between her breasts. Her slender fingers ran through his hair, caressing his scalp soothingly. He rose up to kiss her lips with the devotion of a prayer. Placing one hand under her thigh and the other beside her head for support, he lifted her leg over his waist as he finally claimed her in that masculine rhythm. Wyenne gasped loudly as soon as he entered her.

Thorin pressed his forehead against hers, exhaling audibly with each stroke of his. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He took her slowly, delaying the moment to make sure he would bond deeply with her first, like the experienced dwarf he was. Wyenne hissed to muffle her sounds of enjoyment, which turned him on furthermore. Once he saw in her eyes that state of ecstasy he sought to give her, Thorin began to speed up his pace until he was practically hammering her. Tingles rushed all over her body, followed up by cold sweat and an unbearable rising sensation. She moaned his name directly to his ear, causing him to lose control. His grand finale came finally with a loud groan, exploding inside of her. He lingered in there, trembling and trying to recover his breath. Beads of sweat glistened all his skin.

Thorin finally removed himself from within her, lying flat on his back and holding her close to his chest with a kiss to her forehead. She pulled the blanket over them both, up to their waists and resting her head on his chest. That passionate side of his was kept well hidden from the world, and he displayed it for her.  
"It certainly feels like centuries since last I made it." He said with a wide smile, relieved.  
"You were wonderful, sweetheart" She said, stroking his chest hairs playfully with her fingertips and a dreamy gaze, with a Mona Lisa smile.  
"Tomorrow we depart early. Try to rest, my love." For the first time, she was no longer Wyenne to him, but '_my love_'. And it made her feel wonderful.  
"Is that even possible?" She said, chuckling with amusement to his instructions.  
"Well... " He said with a wide smile, tracing her jawline with his fingers and kissing her again for a while more. Both were in cloud 9 that night, definitely in love. Wyenne certainly made him feel young again. Drowsiness took them both between gentle kisses and nuzzles, falling into a peaceful slumber.

**(Erebor's Eve is dedicated to all my faithful readers, as a special thank you bonus. Wyenne represents all of us fan girls out there.)**


End file.
